1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker comprising a housing and a membrane mounted in said housing, which membrane can be set vibrating so as to produce sound, said loudspeaker having at least one sound channel which extends between the membrane and the outer side of the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Such loudspeakers are generally known.